The Island
by Salmiakki and Bubble Tea
Summary: An island where the rich and powerful send their unruly children when they don't want to deal with them, whether they be druggies, alcoholics, or just plain violent. The latter was Mei's problem. Rated M for language and later chapters of gore and death


Salmiakki and Bubble Tea here3 This is the big project we've been working on for a while, and hope you enjoy it!

There was no going home to die. There were no drugs to overdose on, no alcohol to suffocate logic, no flesh and bone to bruise and break. There were only thoughts and the underlying fact that after everything, they wouldn't be going home.

It was bullshit.

Mei sat in her plane seat by the window, two burly men sitting in the seats next to her. It was like they expected the girl to jump out of the plane! She was violent, not suicidal. Besides, it wasn't like she killed the guy, just sent him to the hospital for a few months. He tried to touch her! He was lucky all she did was break a few bones.

The reason Mei was on the plane, in case you hadn't guessed, was because she was a "violent bitch who needed to be kept on a leash," if you went by her victims words. Which her parents had. Now, she sat 35 thousand feet up, on her way to "The Island."

The Island was a place where rich bastards sent their unruly children when they didn't want to deal with them anymore, whether they be junkies, thieves, or just extremely violent. The latter was Mei's problem. This wasn't the first, or even the second time the little brunette had sent someone to the hospital, but it definitely wouldn't be the last. No matter how much medication her parents put her on, no matter how much therapy she was put in, she would always be violent. The worst part; Mei didn't mind.

The plane landed about twenty-four hours after it had taken off from Taipei, Taiwan, and Mei suddenly felt a small prick of panic. She couldn't go home. She was stuck here until the staff saw fit to return her home. Which would be never. Fuck.

Waiting until the two men had gotten up, Mei leisurely stepped out from her window seat; covering up any insecurity with years of practiced "I'm perfectly sane" attitude. She wasn't, but the guards seemed to completely believe her façade as one carried her bags and other walked her off the plane. There were a few other "visitors" on the plane, but they were off loaded after Mei. Apparently she was first priority.

The brunette hadn't been told exactly where she was going to be, but it was somewhere that had sweltering hot summers and frigid winters, but not to worry about the temperature as the staff would take care of keeping them alive through the harsh season changes. Her medications were also available and would be taken every night, zero tolerance policy. Along with that policy, any fighting or other hostile interaction would be met with severe punishment. It was like some sick and twisted resort where they kept you locked in cages and fed you through a hamster feeder. Granted, some of the people here probably needed locked up, Mei included, but still.

Her four inched, spiked stiletto heels hit dirt as she pushed her sunglasses up to hold her hair back. It was actually a fairly nice place. Palm trees all around, a clean, white facility off in the distance, animals and birds skittering and chirping in the forest. It was almost as nice as that mental hospital Mei spent last summer in.

And everything about that was sickening. It looked nice enough to be some sort of resort, not a place where the bratty children of the rich were locked up to be under the scrutiny of "well-trained" nurses. For a brief moment, she wondered what the lunches tasted like. They probably tasted as plastic as the facility looked.

The more she observed the white building; the reality of the situation began to fall upon her shoulders. If she hadn't known better, she'd of thought the emotional weight of such a thing could actually knock one over. But it couldn't, and she remained standing tall.

The men, one of which starting to look a little more flabby than she'd original thought, gave her a harsh glance. Time to get moving.

Mei picked one foot up after the other, followed closely by gruff-looking guards and more distantly by other nervous patients. She had only stolen a few glances at them, but they seemed particularly new to this. The closer she got the more it seemed as though the chirping birds were mocking them all. Her stomach churned, picking up the mumbling of a teenage boy behind her. Soon enough mumbling had turned into loud heavily accented complaining, something along the lines of, "Get your hand off my bloody fackin' arse!". It was followed shortly after by a, "Yes it was. It was there, I felt it!". The birds were practically shrieking now, and she was almost convinced they found this entire ordeal as hilarious as she found it annoying.

For a few seconds that seemed to have lasted a century, she thought she was going to turn around and smack the guy behind her. However, the feeling faded almost instantly, though she'd give the credit of that to whatever they'd forced into her system during the flight. She was practically shoved into the facility once she reached the door, a disgustingly well-groomed woman holding it open as she entered. It was slammed shut once the others had followed, the complaining boy being dragged off deeper into the place the moment he got inside.

He looked relatively harmless, wearing unflattering plaid pants and a vest, just loud-mouthed. Even though that probably wasn't the case, Mei would let herself believe it was, just for the sake of not having to think just what they'd drug him with.

Shoved into the "cafeteria," a white room with white tables and white chairs, Mei was told that her bags would be taken to her room and after she ate, so would she. Her first instinct was to tell the nurse to fuck off, but she behaved, if only for the moment. The flight had actually left her a bit hungry, and she supposed that was just her body reacting to whatever drug they'd put in her. Mei always got ravenous when she was put on a new medication.

She crinkled her nose as her heels clicked against the tile, hating the sound as she sat at a table. It was empty, aside for the other chairs sitting around her, and the nurse told her that her meal would arrive shortly. They probably weren't done shoving pills in it yet. Giving an irritated huff, the brunette crosses her lean but surprisingly muscled arms over her chest, surveying the room with an indifferent eye. At first glance, the disgusting excuse for a room was empty, but if you took a closer look, most of the residing patients were peeking glances around the corners of walls at the "new girl," trying to assess the fresh meat.

That boy from earlier was here again. He was the only one brave enough to actually come up and speak to Mei. He seemed fairly pleasant, aside from the fact he was practically stalking her five minutes after she arrived.

"Arthur Kirkland. Word of advice, stay away from Antonio." He took a seat in the chair across from Mei, who was looking at him like he was some kind of bug. Raising an eyebrow, she resisted the urge yet again to tell him to fuck off, as whatever was in her system quickly squished said urge.

Working up her most polite voice, which was quite the chore at the moment, she forced a toothy grin, reveling slightly when the boy cringed back a bit, and answered, "Mei Formosa. And if anyone fucks with me, I'll just kill them."


End file.
